


To Hear Your Voice Again

by thorkiship18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mob, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Jared Padalecki, Broken Promises, Brutal Murder, Childhood Memories, Cute, Dorks in Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Killing, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mobster Jared, Mobster Jensen, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Murder, Phone Calls & Telephones, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Student Jared, Torture, True Love, Young Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: He needs to call him.To tell him how he feels.To tell him one last time that he loves him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Please read the end notes when finished! I want to address something not shown in the tags regarding the subject matter.

Jared is watching a movie in his dorm with his roommate when he receives a call from Jensen.

It's only been a few days since he called, so Jared readily jumps at the chance. He grabs his cellphone, excusing himself from the room. Stepping out into the empty hall, Jared answers with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, Jack. I was just thinking about you." he semi-whispers.

"Were you really?" Jensen responds, weakened from the gunshot in his stomach. He grits through the pain, crawling away from the three of the four dead fuckers who attacked him. "Must be psychic."

"I wish."

"What are you up to?"

"Hanging out. I was just watching a scary movie with Milo."

"That's all he ever does. Typical."

"He's majoring in Film Theory, so that's kinda the point. And you?"

Jensen presses his back against a wall in the dusty warehouse as Jared does the same at his dorm. He winces silently at the pain, lifting up his shirt to see that the wound is still pouring out blood. Can't do much about that.

It won't be long now. He holds the phone closer to his ear.

"Nothing. Just called to say I love you."

Jared smiles on the other end. "I love you too."

"So much, Jay... So goddamn much."

At those words, Jared's smile dims a bit. "Jensen? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just, uh, just got in from a run, that's all."

"What kind of run, Jensen?" The young college student asks, slightly upset.

Jensen shuts his eyes. He doesn't have the heart to tell him that he broke his promise, that he got back into the dangerous life he swore he'd get out of. It's cowardice.

"Just a regular run," he says, breathing slowly. "Gotta stay in shape, ya know? Wanna look good for my nerd."

Jared chuckles, biting his lip. "I see."

"So..." Jensen sighs, reaching into a dead man's pocket for a lighter and cigarettes. He lights the end of the cigarette, taking a long drag from it before expelling the smoke. His life is fading fast; might as well make the most of it. "Tell me something new. I wanna brag to my co-workers."

"Well, I totally passed that Psych exam," Jared says, sliding down the wall to the floor. "Just like you said."

Jensen smiles. "Just like I said. Tell me more."

"I went out of my dorm again; I liked it. Milo insisted that I go out with him to the cafe just * _once_ * instead of 'studying needlessly' for three hours. His words, not mine. It was amateur night, so there were more people than usual there. You would've hated it though, haha. What about you?"

_What about me? I'm just dying, Jay..._

"Me? I'm just hanging on." Jensen replies. He's not lying. "Counting down the days until I see my baby boy again."

Jared blushes. "That name..."

"You love it."

"I hate it."

"Nah, you love it, especially when I say it as I slide my hands in between your thighs--"

"Jensen!" Jared squeals. "Stop that."

Jensen laughs weakly, taking another drag. "I'm just fucking with you."

"Yeah, I know. I can't wait to see you this weekend. Milo is going back home, so we have the dorm to ourselves. We can watch movies, eat popcorn..."

"We can fuck." Jensen adds in, shivering mildly.

Jared snickers. "So romantic."

"I try to be."

He never expected it to turn out like this, but in a way, he _has._  Jensen always knew he'd die fighting. That's just how it was. He was born into a life that was cruel and unkind, much like Jared, but at least Jared got out of it when his father died. As long as Gerald Padalecki lived, Jared was in constant danger.

Now he's a freshman in college trying to build a life for himself while Jensen laments over how poorly he himself has done lately.

He promised Jared he wouldn't resort to his old ways, but it's in his blood. The damn Ackles Curse that claimed his brother's life and their father's life and his grandfather's life. Criminals, all of them, making enemies out of everyone. Jensen's made a pretty big enemy, and this is the result.

He'll never see Jared graduate.

He'll never hear his voice after tonight.

Jared Tristan Padalecki: pure, blessed, innocent; Jensen's everything.

He'll hate Jensen for this, but in his last moments, he'd rather have the kid happy and smiling and not hysterical and weeping. He's so cute when he cries.

"I gotta tell you something, Jay." He says.

"Go on."

Jensen takes yet another drag. "You're the best damn thing that's ever happened to me. When we met, you weren't cold to me like everyone else. You just saw a person--you saw me. You're not your father, you're not your family. You're golden, Jay. I swear, you could've been a saint if we lived in different times, ya know? So caring."

Jared grins. "Saint Jared sounds awful."

"I'm thinking more of a Saint Tristan. Has a better ring to it. But seriously, Jay, you're it for me. I wanted you to know that. Wherever you go, I'll always be by your side."

"Jensen...?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Why does this feel like you're...saying goodbye?"

Jensen clenches his jaw, squeezing out a small tear. It feels horrible to lie to him, but he can't tell the truth right now. It's selfish, but he wants to hear the love of his life happy. "Nah, this ain't goodbye. I'm just pouring my heart out to you because you're my everything. Isn't that how this goes?"

Jared nods, knowing Jensen can't see him. "Yeah, I guess so, haha. Jensen, I want you to know that everything is gonna be okay. I'm gonna graduate, we're moving to New York, you'll get a job as a bodyguard--it's all gonna work out. We'll be happy."

"We'll be so happy, Jay," Jensen mumbles, allowing the tears to drop freely this time. "So happy...just the two of us."

"Jensen, are you sure everything is--?"

"It's all fine. I promise."

_Liar._

"I'm just a little out of it from the run."

_You're bleeding out._

"I'm gonna get some rest; I gotta work in the morning. I love you, kid."

_You're gonna break his heart, you coward._

"I love you too, Jack," Jared hums, staring at the silver band around his ring finger. "I'll see you this weekend, okay?"

"Damn right. I'm never gonna let you go, kid. Have a good night."

"Good night."

Jared ends the call, still sitting down on the floor. He fiddles with the phone, restless. Jensen sounded a little off. Something was wrong, though he can't exactly put a finger on what it is. Whatever the case, Jared is just excited to be seeing the man of his dreams soon.

Meanwhile, at the abandoned warehouse, Jensen drops his phone straight down on the ground; the screen shatters and the battery falls out. Dammit. He spent so much money on this expensive piece of shit. Oh well.

Jensen puts out the cigarette stub next to him, flinging it across the room where it smacks against the forehead of one of the dead nameless assholes. It's pretty dark in here save for the moonlight shining through the broken windows. The place is eerily silent; one could hear a pin drop from outside.

With only precious time left, Jensen reflects on his life so far, replaying some of the best and worst memories.

He remembers when he was 12 when he first shot someone. Some asshole was hassling his brother, so he just pulled out the gun he stole and killed the guy. It was truly a life defining moment for him, molding him into who he is today.

He remembers when he was 15, when Josh died in his arms. They were just kids running drugs for some no name prick with a power complex. Jensen and Josh were ambushed, and Josh didn't survive. It hardened Jensen's heart further, plunging him into despair.

He remembers when he turned 22, how he accepted a job as one of Gerald Padalecki's drivers. It was a big break for him; he earned his reputation for being a skilled wheelman. What he didn't know was that he was also appointed to be the Jared's driver, Gerald's 16 year old son.

He remembers when he took Jared's virginity at his shabby, rundown apartment. Jared came from money, but he always called Jensen's place home. He saw the beauty in every single thing, no matter how broken or fucked up it may have been. They made a strange pair for sure.

He remembers when Gerald Padalecki died, how Jared finally became free from his clutches, how he eagerly complied with the authorities about the atrocities he witnessed his father doing; the hidden business deals, everything. As much as Jensen wanted him to stay with him, he also wanted Jared to be happy. Getting away from the city to college was what was best for him.

Jensen remembers it all, and he'll treasure the good and the bad.

"Sorry, kid," Jensen whispers aloud. "I don't really think I'm gonna make it this weekend. I hope you understand..."

No one answers him, not that he was hoping for someone to.

"I fucked up. I fucked up bad, I know that. I don't deserve you. You're too good for me. You'll be better off without me, Jay. Go marry a man who keeps his promises, who loves you more than his own life, who'll kill for you."

Jensen sobs, tears free falling down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. All I wanted was to hear your voice again. For the last time. Forgive me, Jay."

Jensen cries and cries until his eyes don't produce anymore tears. That's when he starts feeling sleepy and cold.

The cold covers his entire body despite the leather jacket and the dark jeans on him. Jensen leans his head back against the wall.

He smiles, closing his eyes finally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared goes on the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys! It ain't over! Part two is here! Read the end notes!

This can't be happening.

It just _can't_  be!

Jared was in the middle of class when he received news of Jensen's hospitalization from Steve, Jensen's best friend, and it took everything within him to not:

A). Storm the hospital in a panic.

And

B). Punch Jensen's unconscious face.

Instead, he does it to Steve who solemnly accepts the lashing. Jared hits him, pushing at his chest in anger. Steve knows better than to stop him.

"Jared--"

"You son of a bitch." Jared sobs. "What did you get him into, huh!? What the fuck did you do!?"

"Please, just calm down."

"This is as calm as I'm gonna get, you motherfucker--you did this to him!"

Steve holds him close, preventing Jared from fighting him, but oh, does he try. He screams, he cries, and shouts, but Steve just keeps on holding him and holding him, telling him that it will all be okay, that Jensen is fine.

"He better," Jared hiccups, face buried in Steve's chest. "Or I'll fucking kill you."

Minutes later, Jared finds himself in Jensen's hospital room, staring down at the man who flipped his life upside down on its head. He's in a medically induced coma. The doctors had to put him in that to dig out the fucking bullet that almost killed him; they also found out that he's been hit in the head several times.

Jared is livid.

"You promised me, you asshole," he grumbles to Jensen's body. "You made me a promise that you'd stop, that you wouldn't do this shit anymore after Daddy died. Now here you are in a goddamn hospital bed all shot up and you have me cursing like fucking sailor! You know I hate to swear so much..."

It's true. Jared almost never swears, only when he's severely stressed out.

Like now.

Jensen looks younger here, freckles shining like stars in the night. He's gorgeous, and vulnerable. He always thought Jensen was unkillable, like he was made of the toughest steel. It's shocking to see him like this. So human. Jared becomes angry all over again.

"I'm gonna find out who did this. I'm gonna find whoever those men worked for, and I'm personally putting a bullet between their eyes for doing this to you. You were right: I'm not my father. I'm worse."

He's certain Jensen heard all of that despite his condition. Jared walks out of the room, confronting Steve once again. The man has his head down in shame, hands in his jacket pockets. He was with Jensen that night, driving him to a meeting spot. Those bastards knocked him out before the ambush.

"If I had known it was an ambush..." Steve starts, shrugging. "I'm sorry, Jared."

Jared swallows down the hurt, keeping his composure. "It's done. It happened. Can't change the past. I just need you to tell me who those men work for."

"Shit, man, I don't know--"

"Spare me. I want names, and I want them now."

"I don't know this man personally, but I've heard stories. He's brutal, and he's not fucking around. He's bad news."

"I don't care if he's the goddamn King of the World," Jared bellows. "He hurt my man, so I want his fucking head, that's how this shit works. Now, you can either give me names, or I'm going out there and cutting off fingers until someone else talks."

_I'll do it regardless._

Steve recoils at Jared's brief tirade. It's easy to tell when Jared scares or unnerves someone. He's sweet--god, he's the sweetest damn thing that graced the planet, but if someone threatens his family, Jared is the worst. And people that Gerald Padalecki was bad. As much as Jared despises everything his father was, he can't forget that the fucker actually taught him some pretty useful skills and techniques.

Like how to shoot a gun and how to fight a man two times his size. He's gotten many a broken jaw or black eye over the years because of his training. You have to be ready for anything when you're the son of a notorious kingpin

But Steve relents, not wanting to be on Jared's bad side. "Alright, look...I don't know his name, but people call him JD. He's got property all over the place; bars, strip clubs, brothels, all of that. Getting his attention isn't the best thing to do though."

"No, it's the perfect thing. I'm going to draw him out. Give me the names of some clubs."

"Jared, don't do this."

"Right now, Carlson."

Of course, Jared always gets what he wants when he's like this.

****

He arrives at the first club later in the evening, dressed for the occasion and looking extremely pissed off at the same time. He got in easily enough. All be had to do was bribe the bouncer with some extra cash that's sure to never run out anytime soon.

Daddy's money.

The music is loud and blaring, and the strobe lights above illuminate different parts of the club. Jared pushes himself through the massive crowd, eying his targets over in the VIP section. They have guns; even from this distance, he can see it in the waistband of their pants and under their shirts.

Eventually, he makes it towards them. The prick guarding the VIP section attempts to stop Jared from entering, but Jared jabs him right in the nose, watching him crumple down to the ground. The ones inside try to retaliate, but Jared unleashes the beast he's held in a cage for far too long.

A man pulls out his gun, but Jared swats it away with his hand, snatching it from him to beat him over the face with it. The fight is finished before it even began with Jared kicking the asses of two more armed men. He pulls out a knife that belonged to one of the thugs. Jared grabs the remaining thug's hair, putting the sharp blade to his neck.

"JD." He growls. "Where is he?"

Of course, the man doesn't give him a straight answer, dancing around the subject. And for that, Jared breaks both his legs.

The night goes on fairly the same way.

Jared infiltrates a club, kicks ass, asks questions, breaks and or cuts something off from someone.

He's never displayed this much violence before in such a short time. He is, after all, his father's son. Everything Gerald was is inside of him, festering, wriggling around in his veins like a fucking virus. He's learned that he can't purge it, that he can't rid himself of this disease in his system. It's who he is, who he'll always be.

Daddy's little psycho seed trying to put on a sweet baby boy facade.

"I want him! Tell me where he is!" Jared shouts, threatening to cut off the finger of a thug in a bar.

As usual, he gets nothing, and in his anger, he cuts it off anyways. He stops at a strip club next, enticing one of the men there with a sensual lap dance. Jared pulls him away into a dark corner where he seduces him, allowing the man to kiss and bite at his neck. When he attempts to get his pecker out, Jared points the knife down there, feeling the man shiver and shake on the blade.

"If you wanna keep it, take me to JD."

Unfortunately, he too is of no help to Jared, and so the young college student rams his knife into the man's privates, stabbing him well over into the double digits. The man falls, whimpering. Pathetic. Jared walks out of the club more pissed off than when he came in. He's reached his breaking point tonight. No more survivors. Anyone else he encounters dies.

Jared roams the streets, painting them red with the blood of JD's underlings. They all claim to not know him personally, or where he lives, or how to contact him. Jared killed them anyway. He figured that the best way to send a message was to kill as many men as possible.

And it worked.

As he travels to his next destination, Jared receives a phone call from an unknown number. He smirks, knowing just exactly who is on the other line.

"JD, I presume?"

_"You presume correctly. I've been hearing that you want to meet me."_

"I wanna do more than meet you."

JD chuckles, infuriating Jared.

_"I'm sure. You wanted my attention? You have it. Let's talk face to face. Alone. I'll send you the address."_

"Why do I feel like this is a setup?"

_"I'd never set up Prince Padalecki."_

JD hangs up quickly before Jared can call him out in that ridiculous nickname he inherited in his youth. His phone chimes again, giving him the address of the man he so desperately wants to meet.

He arrives at a large building not long after getting the message. He's greeted by two men in black suits, clearly armed. They escort him inside, directing him to an elevator. They press a button, and send him up on his way alone. When it reaches the top, the elevator doors open up wide, showing a luxurious loft with Sinatra playing in the background.

Jared steps inside, making his way further into the loft. When he rounds the corner, he stops, spotting someone preparing drinks at a small bar near the balcony. An older man with a salt and pepper beard with dark eyes and a cunning grin. They hold each other's gaze for a long time as the man finishes the drinks.

"Welcome, Jared."

"JD..."

"Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Jeffrey or Jeff works just as well. Please, have a seat?"

Jared steps inside the den, crossing his arms. "I'd rather stand."

"I asked nicely."

Jared sighs, slowly slinking over to the heavily decorated den where two sofas face each other, separated by an ornate coffee table. He sits on a sofa, crossing his legs dutifully as Jeffrey brings him his glass of brown liquor.

Jared keeps his poker face. "I'm not quite at that age yet."

Jeffrey smiles. It's predatory. "You deserve a drink after the night you've had. Don't you think?"

Fucker.

Against his better judgement, Jared takes the glass from Jeffrey, downing the drink in one go. His throat burns, and he begins to feel warmth in his belly. It's been a long time since he's had something this strong. Jeffrey sits across from him, drinking steadily from his own glass.

"I see you know how to hold your liquor."

"I know many things."

"I see. So, why are you killing my men, Jared?"

And here it is.

"You know why."

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew the answer."

"Stop fucking with me."

"Such a dirty little mouth for such a pretty little _Prince._ "

Jared snarls. "Call me that again, and I'll make you eat a fucking bullet."

Jeffrey laughs, taking another sip. He loosens the tie around his neck. Something about that action makes Jared slightly flustered. "Do you like comic books, Jared?"

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question."

There's a long silence between them then. Jared's patience is running thin. He came here to murder the bastard, yet he's listening to him ramble for some reason. He sighs again.

"I used to."

"Well," Jeffrey hums. "I love comic books. I absolutely love the idea that any Average Joe can suddenly rise up to protect the city or the world from evil, or any who strongly oppose the 'hero'. The mythos surrounding it will never die. And then there are the villains. They're created to give the hero a challenge, to make sure his abilities aren't too far over the top. He gives the hero his limits. He is his match."

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

Jeffrey ignores him, standing up with his hands behind his back. "But then, of course, we have to question the hero. We know the villain causes chaos, destroying everything. What about the hero? What are his true motives? What is he seeking to gain? Does he have a dark side, or is he hiding who he truly is?"

Jared wavers. "Are you calling me a hero?"

"No. Never." The man chuckles, walking behind the couch to gently stroke Jared's cheek. "You're a villain pretending to be a hero, Prince Padalecki."

No.

_NO! NOT TRUE!_

Jared snatches away from him with a growl. "You know nothing about me."

"I know you perfectly well. You're the spitting image of your father, yet different. Whereas he laid out his sadistic nature on the table, you hide yours behind that sweet, innocent mask. You can't hide your true nature, Jared. You can't hide who you really are. You proved that tonight."

"Shut up!" Jared stands up to face him.

"All those men you killed tonight..." Jeffrey licks his lips in a crude manner. "Felt pretty good, didn't it? The rush, the thrill; you loved it. Your father did too, _Prince._ "

It did.

It felt so goddamn magnificent to vent out his repressed anger and frustration on a bunch of second rate thugs and minions. As Jared's rage grew, more blood was split, and for what?

To prove a point.

A deadly point.

And what point could it have been? That the Padaleckis' will always retaliate? That he's just as sadistic as his father? That he'll do anything for the one he loves?

Yes. Yes to all of it.

It's hard denying who you truly are, but Jared realizes it now. He's been hiding from himself since the day he was born. He hated his father and everything he represented, but he's just like him. The mask is off now. He's shattered; two halves, one body. Innocent and tainted.

"Truth is..." Jared mutters, reaching into the back of his pants for his gun. He points it at Jeffrey who only smiles seconds before Jared pulls the trigger. "I didn't feel a thing."

The bullet goes straight into Jeffrey's forehead, and he dies instantly. With his bloodlust finally sated, Jared walks back to the elevator. Once he reaches the lobby, he kills again, taking the lives of both men he met moments ago.

This is his destiny.

****

"Jared? Jared, holy shit, what happened to you?"

Jared, confused by Steve's words, looks down at his clothes, seeing that his pure white t-shirt has been stained red with the blood of his adversaries. He hasn't realized that that was the dampness he felt all night. It also explains why everyone in the hospital is looking at him strangely.

"I'm okay," he says softly. "It's not mine."

Steve swallows, clearly frightened. "Whose is it's then?"

"I'm...I'm not sure. It doesn't matter. Is he awake?"

"Yeah...he kept asking about you."

"Good." Jared attempts to walk past Steve, but the man grabs him by the arm, stopping him. Annoyed, Jared glares. "What?"

"What did you do?" Steve asks in concern.

"I did what I said I was going to do. I gotta see Jensen now."

He detaches himself from Steve's grasp, walking briskly towards Jensen's room. As he gets closer to the door, he fights on what to say. They made a promise to each other that they'd start fresh, that all the crime they've been exposed to will stay in the past. Sometimes telling the truth is better than the alternative. There's been too much of that already.

Swallowing down his pride, Jared enters the room, seeing Jensen sitting upright and eating chocolate pudding. Their eyes lock; Jensen's light up, and Jared immediately forgets about the massacre he went on hours prior. He runs to his beloved, locking his arms around his neck while kissing him passionately. Jensen tosses his pudding cup away, pulling Jared into the bed with him.

In no time, Jared's on his back with Jensen on top, tonguing and teasing his neck. They would've gone farther if it weren't for Jensen nearly popping his fucking stitches. He groans in slight pain, hovering above Jared's body. He smiles, and Jared returns the expression. Jensen touches his neck.

"Hey, baby boy."

"Hey, Jack."

In a flash, Jared slaps the man above him, causing Jensen to drop his jaw in surprise. "Wha--what the fuck?"

"That's for lying to me, you jerk. You could've gotten yourself killed, what's wrong with you!?"

Jensen exhales. "I know, I know, I'm sorry--"

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it--"

"Okay, but what's going on with _you,_ though?" Jensen remarks, tugging at his blood stained shirt. "Have you been playing with a ketchup bottle?"

Jared flushes, unable to lie. He turns his head to the side. "I...did something."

"What did you do?"

"I..."

Jensen moves Jared's head to face him again. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Just tell me, Jay. Please."

"I..." Jared's eyes water, soon pouring out a steady stream of wet tears. "I killed so many people last night, Jack. I killed so many people..."

Jared sobs harder as Jensen comforts him, shushing the young man and whispering soothing words into his ear. He doesn't calm down until much later when they're laying side by side, fingers linked together.

He keeps looking at Jensen's handsome features, trying to memorize it all just in case something like this happens all over. Jensen presses a warm kiss to his forehead, promising nothing but love and affection for the rest of his miserable life.

"I didn't think I'd see you again."

Jensen nods. "I know."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

Jared snickers at the memory, happy that they're together again. "When I first came in to see you, I swore, and I didn't stop until the end of the night."

"Holy Shit, I missed _that?_ " Jensen exclaims, making Jared giggle. "Damn! Little potty mouth. Did Steve get a recording?"

"No!"

"Fuck. That's a shame. You sound so sexy when you swear..." He touches Jared's side, lifting up his shirt slightly to reveal a sliver of flesh. His fingertips dip down under the shirt while simultaneously undoing his pants. "Think I could hear more?"

Jared blushes, trying and failing to fight him off. "Jensen...here?"

"Where else? I'm impatient."

"Jensen--no, not there!"

"Tighter than I remember. Baby boy..."

"I can't...aah!"

"I love you, Jay. I'm sorry. I can't hold back."

Only Jensen Ross Ackles can do this to him.

Only he can make him dive headfirst into the pits of Hell to slaughter merciless Demons.

Only he can make him lose his fucking mind like this.

Only he can seduce him out of his pants in a hospital.

Only he can love him despite his fractured existence.

He only sees the light, never the darkness.

"Marry me tonight."

He'd be a fool if he said no.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was supposed to be a definite ending, but I'm unsure. I could add more on, such as the consequences of Jared killing a powerful man like JDM.
> 
> Keep your eyes open!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At 14 years old, Jared's father subjects him to a sick game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back back BACK AGAIN! The gift that keeps on giving! Read end notes!

Jared wakes up feeling chilled and disoriented.

His head spins as he regains consciousness, blinking away the haziness in his eyes. Blinking hardly does anything, because no matter how hard he does it, it's nothing but darkness; darkness so tangible he can almost taste it.

Then comes the fear.

He remembers last night. It was a normal night like any other. Dinner, homework, bed. That's it. But there's more to it than that now. Jared's not in his bed. He's laying on what he assumes is the floor of someone's basement.

Jesus Christ, was he abducted in his sleep!?

By this time, he remembers that he vocal chords actually work.

"Hello?" He says into the dark.

"Is someone else there?" Another calls after him.

A guy's voice. Deep. Rough. Gravelly. Older. Jared's almost too nervous to converse with the man, but he can hear that he's also afraid down here in the pitch black darkness of the unknown.

"Yes..." Jared answers cautiously. "I'm here."

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Jared."

"Jared?" The guy asks in sudden realization. "Jared Padalecki! It's me. It's Ty! Ty Olsson."

Ty Olsson, one of Daddy's bodyguards, and a semi-friend to Jared. He's relieved to know that he's down here with someone he recognizes.

"Ty, what's going on?"

"I don't know. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, I don't think so. You?"

"I've been better."

All too quickly, a bright light shines in the darkness, and soon the entire room is illuminated. Jared and Ty shield their eyes against the light for a moment, allowing their sight to adjust to their surroundings. Jared squints, gazing around at the place he and Ty are being held.

It's unfamiliar to him. A room with no windows, concrete walls, four pillars spaced evenly throughout. Bland, gray. Cold. There's a large mirror to his right that almost spans the entire wall. Jared looks down at his clothes; a t-shirt and boxers, confirming that he was indeed abducted in his sleep. Looking forward, he spots Ty in a jacket, jeans, and black work boots. There's dried blood seen on the side of his head, causing Jared to take immediate action.

He crawls over to Ty, grabbing his head in his hands. The big man winces in pain as Jared's slim fingers fuss around with the wound on his head.

"Bleeding stopped I think," he says. "Someone hit you over the head."

Ty snorts. "Wouldn't be the first time. Where are we, some kind of Saw movie set?"

"Not quite." Someone else says, startling the two.

Jared and Ty look around, trying to figure out where the voice is coming from. Speakers. From the mirror. A switch is flipped, and the mirror soon shows a room behind it. A lounge. People are watching them, men and women in business suits and beautiful evening gowns. Among them is Jared's own father, holding a glass of champagne and grinning.

"Dad?" Jared mumbles, standing to his feet. "Daddy! What's happening? Get us out of here!"

"I'm sorry, my beloved son, but I can't do that. Only you can get yourself out." Daddy turns to his supposed guests, making an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce my son, Prince Padalecki. It's his first time in The Room, as is Ty Olsson's. Give them a hand."

The people on the other end of the glass applaud the two inside the room, confusing them greatly. Ty soon stands, walking over to the mirror.

"Sir, with all due respect, what the fuck is going on here?"

Daddy smiles. "Glad you asked. You see those lovely silver necklaces you and my son are wearing?"

Necklaces?

Jared feels on his neck, finding something secured tightly around it. How could he have missed this? Ty does the same. There are no clasps to unhook it, but there is a small keyhole in the back. What the heck is going on?

"These collars will emit a very deadly electric shock to you both in 5 minutes unless unlocked with a key." Daddy continues, pointing at a small clear container at the other end of the room.

Jared and Ty rush over to it, only to find that it's sealed by electronic means. There's only one key inside.

"The key will break after one use, and the only way I'll open the container is if one of you dies--kill each other."

What?

This...this can't be true. There's no way. Jared shares a disbelieving look with Ty, but above their heads on the wall is a timer. It's on five minutes and zero seconds at the moment, not counting upwards or downwards.

Jared shakes, knees buckling. He ends up on the floor hyperventilating, crawling feebly over to the door that he presumes will let them free. He tugs at the metal handle, grunting when the sliding door won't even so much as budge.

"You can't..." Jared mumbles, steadily building up to a shout. "You can't! Not me! I'm your child! What's wrong with you people!?"

"I wanted to make tonight interesting, Jared." Daddy says. "Be proud. My father did the same, and here I am! I'm sure you won't fail me, Little Prince."

Jared always knew his dad was a horrible man, but he is now getting confirmation that the man is pure evil. He and many others are willing to watch his only child and his best bodyguard murder each other for sport. It's sick! He's so goddamn sick.

"You monster!" Jared yells. "You can't do this!"

"If you want a leg up to help the process, there are weapons on both sides of the room. Time to play."

The timer on the wall counts down.

Jared looks around again, spotting another clear container on the ground near him. It has no lock on it, and inside is a simple butterfly knife. Jared opens the container, fighting himself on whether or not take it. This is a test. It's gotta be. He won't kill them. It's just a test. Jared slams the container closed in anger. He calls to Ty.

"This is insane, he's bluffing. We have to find a way..."

Jared stops talking when he sees Ty clutching a butterfly knife, just staring at Jared. The look on his face is one of remorse.

"Ty..." Jared says quietly. "What are you doing?"

"He said that the box opens if one of us dies, and there's only one key that will break after use."

"Don't do this..."

"I wanna see my wife again, Jared," Ty sobs. "I wanna see my kids. I want to watch them grow up. My family, Jared. My kids..."

"I _am_  a kid." The 14 year old asserts. "I'm just a kid. I don't wanna die."

"Neither do I. I'm sorry."

Shit.

Shit, this is really happening!

It's happening, and Jared can't stop it. It's not a nightmare he can easily wake up from. This is real. His father is a cold hearted son of a bitch, and the people sitting beside him are no better. They want blood. They demand it. Jared hates this, hates this life of his. He wants to run away, but he can't.

He tried. Daddy always finds him.

Daddy will never let him go.

"There has to be some other way." Jared tries one last time to get Ty to reason, backing away as the much taller man stalks towards him.

"This is the other way. I'll make it quick, I promise."

Without warning, Ty bolts forward, knife raised high above his head. He shouts. Jared runs from the container that holds his weapon towards the mirror. He pounds on the glass, begging his father to release them. His pathetic cries for help earns him a displeased look from his father.

"You need to learn how to take care of yourself, Jared. Daddy won't always be there to protect you."

Jared heart sinks.

Betrayed by his own father.

Out of his peripheral vision, Jared sees Ty coming towards him. He dashes out of the way in time to witness Ty stabbing the mirror instead. The blade doesn't even leave a scratch on the glass. Jared falls on his ass, horrified that someone he knew and called a friend would so easily turn on him. Ty recovers, fixing his wild eyes on Jared.

"I need this! Jared, you have to understand! My kids need me!"

"This is crazy!" Jared cries. "Please, don't do this! If we work together--"

"Stop talking, Jared. You're making it hard for me! I have to go through with this."

Ty rushes over to him again, swinging the knife madly. Jared holds up his arms in defensive, resulting in him getting slashed many times over. It stings, it burns. He receives cuts all over his body; his arms, his hands, his neck. Ty climbs on top of him. He holds up the knife yet again, but Jared moves his head out of the way in the knick of time.

The man stabs into the concrete, scrapping the floor. While he's distracted, Jared knees him in the groan, headbutting him straight afterwards. He kicks the knife away out of view, turning over on his stomach. As Ty coughs and groans, Jared spots the unopened container with the other knife; he also looks at the timer.

A little under 2 minutes now.

_You have to! Him or you!_

His mind reels at the implication, but he knows that there is no more trying to reason with Ty. It's kill or be killed now. Jared's survival instinct kicks in, and he quickly scrambles towards the unclaimed knife as Ty recovers. He throws open the box, grabbing the knife at the last minute before Ty spins him around. He takes the knife from him, tossing it to the side. Jared fights back as Ty throttles him, slamming him onto the ground forcefully.

"I don't wanna do this, Jared!" Ty blubbers.

He pinches Jared's nostrils, and covers his mouth. He's trying to suffocate him.

"Mmph! Rrmgph!"

Jared screams and shouts, but it's all muffled. Ty's stronger than him, bigger too. He'll win this fight, no doubt about that. Jared's just too weak.

_"Padaleckis' don't breed weaklings. We breed warriors."_

A voice. His father's voice. A memory of the past. He looks back to the mirror, seeing that his father is frowning in despair, silently gritting his teeth while the other guests suppress snickers and smiles. Daddy only frowns, clenching his fists.

He believes in Jared.

Strangely, it empowers the teen. He feels his body shutting down. He needs oxygen. His life is fading fast.

Jared whips his head to the side, seeing that the butterfly knife is just in reach. He stretches out his arm as Ty shuts his eyes, not wanting to see Jared's face as he attempts to take his life. Jared groans, touching the handle on the tips of his fingers. It's all starting to feel so hopeless.

_"I taught you better than that!"_

_"Stop crying, and grow up."_

_"Don't wear that; you're flashing your shit for these perverts."_

_"If you get fucked up, fuck em' up harder."_

_"It's just a gun, Jared, don't be such a bitch."_

_"When I speak, you listen!"_

_"If your mother could see you now, I wonder what she'd say..."_

_"You can't run away from me. I'm the only family you have. I'll always find you."_

_"I love you, son. Make Daddy proud."_

"Rraagh!"

Jared grabs the knife, driving it straight into the side of Ty's neck. The larger man stops, gurgling up blood. It's spurts out of his wound, landing over Jared's face and chest. Ty then falls on his side next to Jared. The teen grunts, straddling the man with bloody blade in hand.

Fueled by an unstoppable rage and a thirst for blood, Jared plunges the knife into Ty's chest over and over and over again. The man below him cries, whimpering in such a pathetic, miserable way. Jared doesn't stop until Ty ceases movement altogether.

He's dead.

Jared took away a father, and a husband, and for what?

For Daddy and his guests' amusement? The man is evil incarnate.

The 14 year old soon stands up, blowing his metaphorical load. He can't deny what he felt whilst killing Ty. He felt as if he had all the power in the world, that he could slaughter an army of thousands with a sick grin on his face. It was intoxicating.

And it scares the hell out of him.

He shuffles back towards the box with the key inside, looking back up at the timer. Only 55 seconds left. Time flies when you're having fun.

"Open the fucking box." Jared grumbles.

The mechanism on the container unlocks, allowing Jared access. He opens the box, taking the key. It looks like a simple key, nothing unique or special about it. He guides it to the keyhole on the back of the collar, unlocking it and tearing off the damned thing. However, it doesn't break apart or snap in half like he expected it to.

That fucking liar. Daddy lied to him.

To prove this, Jared quickly goes over to Ty's body, unlocking the collar. It's still very much intact. Shocked, Jared turns to face the mirror, seeing his father smiling smugly while his guests whisper amongst themselves. He waves his hand, silently ordering two thugs to free his son from the room.

Jared walks slowly over to the door, still clutching the knife. Once the door slides open, he sees red. He stabs the first man in the gut three times, accidentally causing some of his insides to fall onto the outside. While the second guy is stunned by his partner's death, Jared grabs him by the shirt, plugging the butterfly knife into the thug's jugular vein. Much like Ty, he spurts blood onto Jared's clothes.

He pushes him aside, shuffling out of the door and into the viewing room where the others are. The guests, horrified, dash towards the back of the room all huddled together. Daddy doesn't move from his spot; his grin is bigger than before as he sips champagne.

"Congratulations, son. You did good. A little shaky at first, but you managed to pull through in the end, proving once again that the Padalecki family is the strongest of all."

"You would've let me die had we not tried to kill each other." Jared mutters.

"You were in no danger from me, Jared. Just him. The collars are harmless. There was no electric shock; just a mere push."

Another lie. Jared nearly breaks.

"How could you?"

Daddy rolls his eyes. "Oh, don't be so fucking dramatic. You lived, didn't you? You killed the bastard. Be proud that you are a survivor like me."

"But at what cost? Ty never...he never did anything to me," tears of regret pour down Jared's cheeks and onto the expensive carpeting below; he drops the knife, broken. "He was my friend."

"Come now," the patriarch of the Padalecki family sets his glass down, spreading his arms wide open. "Come to me. Stop those tears."

"Dad..."

Jared falls into his father's arms, bawling like a small child while Daddy's guests watch from their corner.

"Ssshh, it's okay. You did what you had to do. You'll get used to it. I'll help you. The first one is always the hardest. I love you."

"I...I love you too."

Jared learned a little bit about himself that dark night:

No matter how hard he tried, he was always going to turn out like his father. No amount of good schooling, or private piano lessons, or recreational activities was ever going to change that.

He was his Daddy's boy, through and through.

And now, even as he lies in the arms of his loving fiance Jensen, Jared knows that his father loved him in his own sick and twisted way. And Jared loved him back, because he was the only family he had.

But that's not true anymore.

He has Jensen.

He has true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Hey. Lol. 
> 
> I've decided to make this a verse. I'll update when I can. Stay tuned for more!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jared and Jensen begin packing for their new life, Jared receives another phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!

Jared was preparing to return to college with Jensen by his side when he received a phone call from a mysterious stranger.

It was completely out of the blue, startling both Jared and his fiance. Unfortunately, they haven't had the chance to marry legally, but what they have is so much stronger than conventional marriage anyways. They don't need a priest or a have a marriage certificate to be married...though it would help.

"Hello?"

_"Prince Padalecki, your attendance is required at the Amell estate tonight at 9 o'clock."_

Jared frowns. The Amell estate? It's been a long while since being in that estate. Stephen is most likely taking better care of it than his mother used to.

"Who is this?"

_"Tonight at 9, dress appropriately. You may bring the stray dog with you. Don't be late."_

The call ends, and Jared glances over at Jensen who stops packing his bags. The look on the younger man's face tells him everything he needs to know. Jensen drops a folded shirt into his suitcase, beckoning Jared over towards him. Jared latches onto him, hooking his arms around his neck for comfort.

"I can't escape it, can I? No matter how far I run, something always turns up."

"I'm sorry for all of this," Jensen mutters in the boy's hair, stroking his back. "You could've been learning something right now, and I fucked it up because I can't seem to break out of my delinquent ways..."

It's hard for Jared to hold a grudge or even be slightly pissed off at Jensen for more than a few minutes. He can't blame Jensen for doing those types of dangerous activities, just as Jensen can't blame Jared for having that terrible-horrible-frightening-no-good-scary bloodlust that he unfortunately inherited from his father.

"What's done is done," says Jared. "You can't change the past. You're alive, we're safe now."

"I'll never scare you like that again, baby boy. No more lies."

"Glad to hear it." Jared pulls away from Jensen, smoothing out any wrinkles on his shirt. "We're being expected somewhere very soon."

"Oh?"

"At the Amell estate."

Jensen's smile drops.

"Oh."

Jensen and Stephen have never truly seen eye to eye. In fact, they've often tried to kill each other in their previous years.

"Please, don't. Not today."

Jensen sighs. "He's a prick."

"I agree, but he's been a good friend to me in the past. I wish the two of you would stop acting like cavemen when I'm around."

"I wanna murder his rich boy face everytime I see him." The man sighs. "Whatever. What time are we supposed to be there?"

"9."

Jensen grins.

It's a familiar look. Jared knows it well. It's mischievous, and seductive. His eyes seemingly light up in excitement; Jensen grabs tight to Jared's hips, pulling him flush against his body once more. Jared blushes, thinking of all the embarrassing things Jensen might say to him in and out if the bed five minutes from now.

He can feel the man hardening in his pants. His face is crimson now, burning hot.

"That means we have time for something else."

"Jensen." Jared sighs, attempting to wiggle free from his grasp. "No, we have to get ready."

Jensen leans in, kissing Jared's neck. "I'm getting ready for something."

Before he knows it, Jared finds himself on Jensen's bed, staring up into his dark, lust filled eyes. Jared shivers in ecstasy as Jensen's warm hands slip under his shirt, touching his chest and budding nipples. He can't suppress the delightful moan that slips from his mouth, only covering it up directly afterwards.

"What's up with you, kid?" Jensen asks with a smirk, reaching down to unzip Jared's jeans. "Why do you always act like a shy virgin when we get down to business? Not gonna lie, that turns me on so much. Feels like I'm getting with you for the first time."

"Jensen, we don't have time," Jared whines, only to be silenced when the other man strips him from his pants and underwear. He lies under him, entire body flushed red.

Jensen chuckles darkly. "Baby boy...tell me you don't want this, and I'll stop."

Asshole.

"Say the word, and I'll leave you like this; starving and wanting more."

Sadist.

"What do you want for me to do to you?"

Jared's lip quivers, and his entire body is on vibrate when he reaches up to take Jensen's rough hands into his. He puts them on his chest, slowly running them down his abs until they stop at the groove of his hips.

"Take me."

Jensen grins like a wolf that's got its prey. "You got it."

****

It was pretty intense. Jensen was so goddamn attentive to his body. He doesn't seek out his own pleasure until Jared comes, and even after Jared does, Jensen just keeps it going. The experience is transcendental.

Now, however, they ride in the backseat of Jensen's car driven by Steve Carlson. Their destination somehow feels like their last, and in thinking that, Jared reaches over to intertwine his fingers with Jensen's. A silent gesture. Saying "I love you" without acrually having to say it. Jensen squeezes his hand in response, echoing the sentiment.

"Does this bring back any memories?" Jensen queries.

Jared nods once, expression unreadable. "Many. Daddy always--"

"You can call him Gerald now, Jay. He's not alive anymore; he can't control you."

"Yeah...right. Sorry. Gerald always took me on his very important meetings in the night, trying to get me to learn how to operate when it would be my turn to 'rule'. I hated dressing up in a suit."

"Looks good on you now."

"Thanks. You too."

"I know."

Jared laughs quietly, leaning over to rest his head on Jensen's shoulder. He's so grateful to whatever higher being that Jensen still lives. It would've utterly destroyed him had Jensen perished that night. It's unfortunate that such an event had to happen for Jensen to realize that he's not indestructible.

It's not long until they arrive at the Amell estate. Steve exits the driver's seat, going to the back to open Jared's door. It's unnerving; it makes him feel like his father. Regardless, Jared steps out, silently thanking Steve for his service. The wheelman nods, and does the same to Jensen before climbing back into the car to park elsewhere.

Jared and Jensen stare at the estate. It's slightly bigger than the mansion that Jared grew up in. Stephen's parents had impeccable taste. Two guards stand on opposite sides of the entrance, wearing black suits and earpieces. This isn't the fucking Secret Service. Jared approaches them, demanding entry. The brutes look at each other in amusement before obeying his command.

The two of them enter the estate, greeted immediately by fancy music and an air of arrogance. It's a party, or rather a meeting disguised as a party. Jared knows only a few people here, but they all seemingly know him. They talk in hushed whispers, commenting on who his father is, Jared's savage actions, and the fact that Jared brought along "the stray", meaning Jensen.

Neither take kindly to such insults, but before they can retaliate verbally, Jared hears his name.

"Jared Padalecki, my my my."

Jared turns to meet the stranger only to find that he's no stranger at all. Stephen Amell rushes up to him in a dark blue suit that shows off his form nicely. Jared meets him halfway, hugging his old friend.

"Stephen! It's good to see you."

"Likewise," Stephen laughs, running his eyes up and down Jared's body. "Looking good. Hot damn. Working out lately? Oh, man."

Jensen clears his throat, coming to stand next to Jared. Stephen's grin diminishes a little, but he still holds his composure.

"Ah. Jensen."

"Asshole. How's it going?"

"Making money of my own. You?"

"Fucking Jared, something you'll never accomplish."

"The night's still young."

Jensen growls. "Watch your mouth, Amell. I don't appreciate that kind of talk in front him."

"I'm not afraid you, Ackles. Bark all you want to. I'm not blind nor am I stupid; I almost had my chance in the past with the lovely Prince," Stephen winks at Jared. The boy sighs as he continues. "No harm in trying it again."

Jared scoffs. "You have a wife."

"And she has a boyfriend." Stephen hums. "Come. We were just talking about you. In the den."

_We?_

Who the Hell is we, and why were they talking about him? The hairs on the back of Jared's neck stand up. Somethings going down tonight. Might not be malevolent, but something incredibly life changing is about to fall down upon him.

So, he and Jensen follow Stephen through the house. He meets Stephen's wife soon enough, a lovely woman with a winning smile. She was talking to a man with a sharp jaw and withered eyes. He's older than her, as evidenced by the gray hairs on his temples. Must be her boyfriend by the look of disdain coming from Stephen.

After introductions, Stephen leads them away from the party and into the den where four others await.

Jared holds back a small gasp.

He knows every single person in this room. They're all people he grew up around, which also translates into: people Daddy did many dealings with. In essence, most of them are friends, while others are acquaintances.

All very powerful figures.

Jared spots Mark Sheppard, the man who runs the drugs around in the city. So outgoing, oozing British charm.

There's Jim Beaver in the corner at the bar. He's got the city's entire police force in his backpocket. Gruff, serious.

And over on the couch is Rob Benedict and Samantha Smith. They're both partners in the prostitution game around the city. He's fun and quirky, and she's motherly, but also vicious when her girls and boys are concerned.

When Jared enters the room, they all flock to him with great big smiles on their faces. In a weird way, it feels like a long overdue family reunion. They've all watched Jared grow from a small weed to a beautiful flower, Samantha's words, not his.

She hugs him, turning his face from side to side. "Jared! Ah, let me take a look at you. Mhm, lovely. You've truly grown. If you worked for me, you be the star."

Next to Jared, Jensen bristles.

"Oh, stop it, Sam," Mark says, walking over to shake his hand. "Firm grip. Good. Hands aren't as soft as I expected. Been doing some dirty work, I see. I heard about it. It was a massacre."

Jared blushes. "Yeah, I--I guess so."

"You did good, boy," Jim chimes in, holding up his glass. "So damn proud."

Rob snickers. "Sam's right; you'd definitely be on of our stars."

"No, not yours." She asserts. "Just mine."

"Not this again. Listen, bitch--"

"Alright, okay!" Stephen steps in. "That's enough of that. Everyone's almost here, so Jared and Jensen, take a seat wherever while we wait for that bastard to get here."

Jared almost asks Stephen who else they're expecting, but before he can, Samantha pulls him by the arm. She takes him to the couch with her and Rob. Against his will, they try to discuss the topic of his sex life while Jensen decides to get a drink with the guys.

"Is Jensen performing well?"

"How hung is he?"

"Are you protected?"

"Would you like to borrow one of my boys?"

"Does he let you fuck him?"

The questions are almost unbearable, causing Jared to blush madly. As he's bombarded with these sexually explicit questions, he looks over to Jensen who seems to be enjoying himself with the guys at the mini bar.

Eventually, the doors to the den open. The last guest must have arrived. Jared moves his head to the side to see, and his eyes widen.

He unintentionally drops the glass of wine in his hand as he stares at the bastard who almost ruined his life.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Back from the dead.

Millions upon millions of questions race around in Jareds mind, attempting to find a logical explanation for his presence here. At the moment, he can't find one. Yet, even as he and Jensen remain shocked by his sudden appearance, everyone else is completely fucking normal.

Something's different about him though. His hair, his eyes...his tone of voice. It's rougher, thicker, just like his beard.

Jeffrey says his hellos, eyes landing soley on Jared's as he closes the doors and sheds his coat.

"Prince Padalecki. Nice to finally meet you."

Jared takes that as an insult. Feeling provoked, He grabs the nearest bottle of beer, smashing it on the table. He stands, walking quickly towards the motherfucker. However, before he can do damage, Stephen and Mark catch him, holding him back.

"I killed you, you fucker!" He shouts. "I put one between your eyes!"

"Did you?" Jeffrey smiles. "Are you _sure_  it was me, Prince, and not a double?"

A body double? No fucking way! Jared stops fighting against Stephen and Mark, stilling at the implication. Jared was sure that...well, he's never seen him before, but...

Jared realizes he's never been on a trip with his father to meet this man. He didn't know he existed until the other night. Why? Could he have been one of Daddy's mortal enemies? It's highly likely.

To further humiliate Jared, Jeffrey takes out his phone, showing him a face to face comparison. The man Jared thought was Jeffrey was someone else.

This is the real Jeffrey.

He glares at him, shaking away from Stephen and Mark. Jensen soon comes to his side, pulling him back towards the couch where Samantha and Rob evacuated from. Jensen takes the broken bottle from Jared as he stews in his own rage for a while.

Jeffrey chuckles, running his fingers through his hair. "Whew! Just walked in, and the party's already this crazy. Amazing. I need a drink. Princess, would you like one?"

Jensen catches Jared before he can rush back towards Jeffrey. The boy calms himself, sitting angrily in his seat as the prick goes to grab a glass of whiskey. Everyone seems to be a bit uncomfortable now, possibly because of Jared's outburst...or maybe because Jeffrey is just universally disliked. What's he doing here if that's the case?

After getting his drink, Stephen stands to address everyone, holding a big envelope. "Okay. Now that everyone's here and situated, let's get this over with. I welcome you back, Prince--"

"Stephen." Jared warns with a snarl.

"Sorry. Jared, I welcome you back to my home. Thank you all for rearranging your schedules to come here tonight. I'll just cut to the chase: I hold in my hands important, never before seen documents signed by the late Gerald Padalecki."

Upon hearing his father's name, Jared becomes 100 percent interested. "What kind of documents?"

Stephen smiles, handing Jared the envelope. "His will."

Everyone gasps, excluding Jared. A will? Why would he have left a will? At Jensen insistence, Jared swiftly opens the envelope. In his haste, he dumps the documents into his lap. As he collects them, a smaller white envelope falls from the package. It has his name on it in Daddy's handwriting.  Jared stores that in his coat pocket for later, reading over the documents with Jensen.

"What the fuck is this, huh?" Jeffrey grunts, clearly concerned about the will. "How did this just pop out of the blue?"

"The Padalecki family has always trusted the Amell family to handle certain affairs." Stephen answers, winking at Jared. "In case of untimely death, a date was set for Jared to receive this package."

"You've read it?" Jared questions.

"Yes. Go on, Jared."

Taking a deep breath, Jared finally behind reading the documents. At first, it doesn't make sense, but starts to once Jared gets through the first paragraph. Jared's eyes flutter, and his heart skips a beat.

"Well?" Jim grunts. "What's it say?"

"It, um, it says that I own many properties here in the city, including the major clubs downtown and the brewery upstate. Holy shit..."

There's many more things Jared owns in this will, but he's too stunned to list them all right away. Some of these properties are already owned by several people in this room, something he tells them about. The only one who strongly opposes Jared owning half of everything is Jeffrey who downs his second glass of whiskey.

Jared looks to Jensen for comfort, but only receives a mixed response. He's skeptical, yet also enthusiastic about it all. Jared's also a bit cautious about suddenly inheriting more than he bargained for. When Daddy died, he already had a substantial amount of money to last him for a long time, but now...

Now he has everything his father owned.

"Congratulations, beautiful," Samantha beams. "It'll be a pleasure working with you."

Working with.

Mark claps. "It'll be a delight to do business."

Do business.

"You're the new King of it all, Jared," Rob says. "Enjoy it."

He's not.

Not really.

King of it all? It's not a title he wants to wear. They talk about Daddy like he was God's gift to the world. They never knew his father the way he did. They didn't have to live with him. They weren't subjected to his sick way of loving.

Their fathers never tried to pimp him out to a rich politician before.

Their fathers never forced them to kill to save their own lives.

Their fathers never beat them senseless when they stood up for themselves.

Their fathers never killed their dogs in front of them to teach them a lesson about loss.

They just didn't know Gerald Padalecki the way his own son did.

The meeting ends eventually, and everyone begins to leave the den individually. Jensen takes Jared's hand to leave, but just before they exit the den, Jared looks back at Jeffrey chatting with Stephen about something. This isn't over. There's still one last thing to settle.

"I'll meet you at the car, okay?"

Jensen frowns. "What? Why?"

"I've got unfinished business."

"Don't do anything stupid."

Jared kisses his fiance, fixing his hair. "Promise. Go ahead."

"Okay. Hurry up, though."

Jensen leaves the den. Jared sighs, turning back to Stephen. He walks up to the pair talking, putting his hand on Stephen's shoulder. The blonde grins, touching his hand.

"May I have a moment alone with Jeffrey, Stephen?"

"Sure," he says, licking his lips. "But what's in it for me?"

"I'll figure something out."

"Fine. Anything for you. Tease."

Soon, Stephen exits the room as well, leaving Jared and Jeffrey alone. Jared's glare seemingly amused the older man, causing him to playfully flick the boy's nose. Jared growls, balling up his fists as Jeffrey goes over to pour himself another drink.

"So, what is it? Wanna give me a blow job? Want me to fuck your brains out? I saw the looks you've been giving me, Prince."

"You mean the ones of disgust?"

Jeffrey laughs. "Sure. Those."

"I want you dead, Morgan."

"Oh, I can tell."

"You know what you did."

"I do?" Jeffrey snickers. "Please, Jared, tell me what I've done."

The audacity!

Jared holds back from cracking another bottle. "Are you serious? You sent your thugs to kill my boyfriend!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy there. Now first off: You really think I'd call any of my men to take out some low rate wheelman turned low rate gangster? And second: I'm not their fucking father. I don't know what they get up to off the clock. Whatever happened between your boy and my men was personal, nothing to do with me."

Oh. Shit.

"Then you mean..."

Jeffrey catches on, laughing out loud. "You went on a murderous rampage trying to get to me, thinking I personally ordered my lowest thugs to kill your man. Oh, that's rich! Jared, Jared, Jared, you really are your Daddy's Boy after all. I'm glad you're just now realizing that."

There's guilt building up from the back of his mind to the very forefront. Memories of that night come flashing back to him; some were hazy, some he completely blacked out. He may have killed more than violent thugs that night. He may have killed...innocent men not knowing they were in the way of a vengeful psychopath on a mission.

Time passes by, and before Jared is aware of it, he's in the car with Jensen again, driving through the city. The envelope is in his lap, and neither of them say a word to each other. All Jared can think about is this.

His life. His father's life.

Their life.

"Take us home, Steve," Jared mutters, looking out of the car window. "My old home."

"Yup."

Jensen glances at Jared, but the boy doesn't return his gaze. He's made his decision, and Jensen might feel a little upset about it.

It's not long until the car comes to a stop in front of the large mansion Jared grew up in. He exits the car on his own, still holding onto the envelope. Jensen hops out as well, telling Steve to leave the car running for them.

Jared walks up the driveway, taking note that everything is just the way it was when he left, even down to the spare key hidden under the loose brick on the walkway. Taking the key, Jared puts it in the keyhole, turning the lock.

The door swings open on its own, creaking eerily. Jared steps in, turning on the lights. He's instantly flooded with memories of this house, both good and bad. Every piece of furniture--every solid surface has a personal history with Jared.

He shuffles towards the stairs, touching the banister.

_Falling down the stairs, half naked, broken, crying. Daddy screams at him, telling him to fight back._

Jared looks at the wall near the dining room.

_Drunk, Daddy tosses a glass at Jared's head, but he misses, hitting the wall next to him. He was only 12 years old._

The candlestick on the fireplace.

_Jared grasps it, looking for a weapon to defend himself against the politician who wants to violate his body._

Daddy's study; there's his large chair behind his equally large desk. Jared immediately thinks of a good memory. Not all memories of this house were evil.

_Daddy holds his only child in his lap, reading him a story before having to go to school. Jared laughs at the many faces and voices his father does for the characters._

Like a man possessed, Jared wanders over to the chair, sitting down on it. He exhales, gazing at Jensen's gorgeous eyes. They're both thinking the same thing, but neither wish to say anything.

Suddenly, Jared remembers the letter his father left him. With hesitant hands, he takes off his jacket, grasping the white envelope from within. He tears it open, reading the contents aloud.

_"Dearest Jared,_

_If you're reading this, then I'm dead. There are a few things that I wish to tell you. The first is that I'm a bastard. I'm a cold hearted, lying son of a bitch, you know this. I've done some things in my life that I immensely regret, but if given the choice to do it all again, I wouldn't. Everything is as it should be._

_The second thing is that no matter what you thought, I always have loved you more than my own life. We were all each other had, I hope you realize that. And maybe one day you'll look back and forgive the things I've done. There will be many hardships ahead for you. Since I've given you everything, you've also inherited my enemies. I can no longer protect you from them. It's up to you to protect yourself._

_I know you resent me for my past actions. Be better than me. Rule differently than I._

_Daddy."_

Jared finishes the letter in tears, cracking his voice slightly. It's a lot to process. There's nothing else he can do now. The word will spread that Prince Padalecki was inherited everything that his father has left behind. The enemies will hear of this as well and come for him.

Well...they can try.

He reaches into the desk, pulling out one of his father's old lighters. Without hesitation, Jared sets fire to the letter, wiping away his tears.

Everything Daddy said is a lie.

He's not sorry, he has no regrets.

And Jared does not forgive him.

He tosses the burning letter to the floor where it becomes nothing but ash. Jared stands up, walking back over to his fiance. Jensen embraces him, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"What are you gonna do, King Padalecki?" He teases.

Jared smiles.

He has no idea, but he's never going to become his father. He'll never do what he did, even if it means selling everything he ever owned. Even if it means burning it all down to the ground

Jared left home to get away from this life, and that's how it's going to stay. Jared has Jensen now, that's all he'll ever need, not Daddy's businesses nor his contacts. This isn't his life anymore. Jared is done.

No more killing.

No more sadness.

Just love.

He finally knows what to do.

"We leave," Jared says. "We leave, and never come back."

Jensen nuzzles into Jared's neck. "Sounds like a plan."

This feels nice, amazing.

It almost feels as good as killing his father in cold blood years prior.

But nothing will ever beat that feeling.

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be the end--like THE end. I decided I might keep it going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past, Jared kills again all while falling for his personal driver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back-back-BACK AGAIN!
> 
> So, personally, I'm not the biggest fan of this chapter, but I still enjoyed writing it. I hope you like!

Jensen is staring at him, making strange and funny faces as he tries to finish his homework.

Jared laughs, because whatever that weirdo is hoping to accomplish, it's working. It's only been a few weeks since Jensen was hired to work as his and Daddy's personal driver, and Jared has had nothing but fun everytime they were together. He sees Jensen as a confidante; he listens when Jared talks, and doesn't interrupt for any reason.

Almost makes him forget about the horrors of this damned place.

He's a breath of fresh air, way different from any of Jared's other friends. Well... _friend._  The only other guy Jared is close to is Stephen Amell, Ms. Amell's son. He's an older boy that Jared sees often. He's okay, and very cute too.

However, at this moment, Jared's only thinking about one face right now. The face that's contorting into hilarious expressions while an important meeting is going on. Jared, watching from the dining room, packs up his books and heads off towards his room so Jensen isn't too distracted. It would be a shame to lose a new friend so quickly.

****

"The opera house is filled with amazing performances this time of year, Jared." Stephen says to him in the backseat of the car.

Jared hums affirmatively. "Sounds lovely."

"I have two tickets, and I'm dying to take you. What do you say? Wanna come with me?"

Jared flushes. "Me? I...I've never been to an opera before."

"Which is exactly why I'm asking you."

"Is this a date?" Jared questions.

Stephen chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. "It depends. Did you want it to be?"

From the front seat, Jensen scoffs. Jared stifles a laugh while Stephen is visibly irked. As much as that was rude, it was funny.

"Something wrong, driver?"

"Uh, yeah," Jensen quips. "Many things. A fucking opera? Who wants that shit? Jared, if we ever went on a date, I'd take you to see a movie, not go to some goddamn pretentious opera house."

"Well, fortunately, he's not going out with you, stray. Focus on your job, and stay out of our business."

"His business is my business in this fucking car. And I don't answer to you. I work for that beautiful rich kid sitting next to you."

Jared blushes harder at Jensen's words, biting into his lip. Stephen grunts in frustration, crossing his arms. Jared and Jensen share a meaningful glance at each other in the mirror. The man in the front seat minds his own business for a while, but Jared can tell that he's still listening in on every word. After a brief period of silence, Jared finally speaks to Stephen, smiling.

"A movie wouldn't be so bad."

Jensen grins triumphantly in his seat.

Stephen, however, frowns. "But...I already paid for the tickets."

"I know--and I'm sorry. I just would feel more comfortable at a movie theater or something. I didn't mean to decline."

"Don't fret," he says, touching Jared's leg. "We'll have our time. I'll take my mother. Everything will be just fine."

Ever polite, Jared smiles to his friend. He's sure that the opera house would be an unforgettable experience, but he doesn't want to be in an environment where he's too uncomfortable to enjoy the show. A bunch of rich assholes flaunting their money, pretending that they're better than everyone else in the world.

Jared sees through them.

As does Jensen.

****

"Jared, come here."

"But I--"

"Right now."

"Y--Yes, Daddy..."

Jared just walked through the front door, and all he wants to do is go upstairs to his room. But Daddy has need of him apparently. There's no one else here in the house, just them two. Jared drops his backpack by the door, wandering into the dining room where Daddy is enjoying a cup of tea.

"Sit." Daddy commands. "There's something we must discuss."

Jared obeys, because he has no other choice. He sits across from his father, hands down at his sides. "Yes?"

"You know Senator Collins, right? The nice man I talked to in private at the gala last week?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, he is willing to do business with me, with the family. He'll be providing us funds for various projects around the city. Exciting news, isn't it?"

Jared nods. "Yes, very exciting."

Daddy smirks, sipping from his mug. "He only asked for one thing in return."

"What's that?"

"A moment alone with you, of course."

_No..._

No.

The color in Jared's face drains away in an instant, and his palms become sweaty and clammy. He knows he heard his father correctly, but he just can't believe it. He didn't say it explicitly, but he's whoring him out for money.

"I assume you know how to pleasure a man; you're 16, you've been exploring no doubt. Just do to him what you want done to you."

_You're sick._

"He promised to be extremely gentle with you."

_I'm afraid._

"He'll make it good for you, and he won't do anything you say no to."

_Daddy even owns my body._

"Senator Collins is one of the good guys, my son."

_He owns my life._

"You'll be doing this family an honor."

There's no honor in selling your son's body to a pervert for money. There would never be any honor in such a vile act, no matter how hard you attempt to spin it. Jared feels sick to his stomach; the thought of touching that man is almost enough to make him vomit.

Senator Collins is not by any means a man Jared would ever think about getting with. There's something off about him, and his smile is incredibly creepy.

Internally, Jared shudders. He knows this is wrong, but he also knows that going against Daddy's orders will not only but him at risk, but others as well. Daddy's rage knows no bounds. Jared witnessed him snap the last maid's neck when he received news that one of his businesses was in danger.

Daddy would never kill Jared personally, but he's done many things that were worse than death.

Terrified of the consequences, Jared finally speaks, forcing himself to smile.

"Family first."

Daddy laughs, standing to his full height. "That's it. Absolutely right. Family is always first. He'll arrive tonight at 8. I've prepared the guest room already. Everything you two will need is there."

"I won't let you down..."

"I know you won't. I have a feeling this will work out just the way I want it to."

So ominous.

So vague.

But that's how Gerald Padalecki operates.

****

Degrading. That's the only word for what Jared just went through. Misha Collins likes his boys clean. Very clean.

And so, Jared was washed from the inside out with the help of Daddy and their newest maid. It was the strangest feeling in the world, honestly. It made his stomach hurt; so gross. Bathing and washing himself in front of Daddy was embarrassing, but he knew the humiliation wouldn't stop there.

"You look so handsome, Prince Padalecki." Ana, the maid, says, combing back his damp hair. He sits with her in front of a mirror in the guest room, clothed in only a bathrobe. "You'll charm the Senator, no doubt about that."

Jared swallows the anxiety. "I don't want to charm the senator."

"Yes...well, I'm sure you'll charm him regardless. Your father is depending on this."

"My father is a sick tyrant who will fall harder than every man he ever tried to emulate in his life." Jared snaps, suddenly angry. "But do go on believing he's a savior. I know you don't want to talk ill of him. You must've heard what happened to our last maid."

Ana, shaken up over what she just heard, stops combing Jared's hair. She looks at him in the mirror, shocked. She soon finishes her business altogether, leaving him alone in the room with only his thoughts to accompany him.

He might have been a bit too harsh with his words, but it's how he feels. Daddy _is_  a sick tyrant, and one day everything he supposedly loves will be taken from him, including Jared. He has no interest in this life; he desires to be a school teacher, helping young ones achieve their full potential.

_"Yeah, Jay, that's a career made just for you! You can teach those kids everything you know. You're smart like that."_

That's what Jensen said a few days ago when he let it slip that that's what he wanted to do. Jensen is supportive, and kind...but just to him it seems.

It's not long until there's a solid knock on the door. Jared stills like a deer in the headlights, sitting on the edge of the queen sized bed.

"Come...come in."

The door opens soon enough, and in steps a man in a gray suit with a red tie. His eyes are ice blue, and his grin is bigger than a wolf's.

Senator Misha Collins.

He shuts the door behind him, locking it. The sound is like the final nail in the coffin for Jared. This is the final destination. Misha stuffs his hands in his pockets, standing directly in front of him. He smells strongly of peppermint. It makes Jared want to throw up now; that smell will forever be ruined for him.

"Hey, buddy," Misha croons. "You look magnificent. Amazing. You smell great, too."

"Thank you..." Jared mumbles silently.

"No need for thanks. No need at all." Misha retains his lecherous grin, unbuttoning his suit jacket. He takes it off, letting it fall to the floor. "Why don't you show me what you're hiding under there, hmm?"

Jared closes his eyes as the robe slides off his shoulders, rendering him naked and vulnerable in front if this disgusting man. Misha all but salivates over the sight, crudely calming himself through his pants. He tugs on his tie until it loosens, taking it off afterwards.

Misha touches his face, thumb sweeping over his lips. He parts them, forcing Jared's mouth to open slightly. The boy forces himself not to cry, to think of happier things. He begins to make a mental list of random things alphabetically.

_A is for Armchair._

Misha curls his hand around Jared's throat, squeezing gently.

_B is for bed._

He's pushed on his back, eyes still closed.

_C is for closet._

Misha's hands touch his chest; he murmurs about how gorgeous his body is.

_D is for Desk._

The Senator's tongue laps at his neck, and Jared doesn't hold back this time. He shivers, pushing out a few tears.

_E is for Exit._

"Why are you crying? I haven't even fucked you yet."

_F is for Faucet._

Jared hears Misha unbuckling his pants, and he panics. He begins hyperventilating, grasping the sheets below him. He's afraid.

_G is for GET OFF!_

"No!" Jared shouts, pushing the older gentleman (ha, yeah right!) off of him.

Misha falls to the ground, stunned. Jared quickly puts his robe back on, securing it tightly. He can't go through with this no matter what Daddy says or does. Jared will _never_  allow this to happen again. He stands up, clearly afraid of the expression on Misha's face. The politician rises to his feet, clothes and hair askew.

"What's the meaning of this? Did I move too fast for you? Come on, we'll try again--"

Jared holds up his hands. "No--No, I'm doing anything with you! I'm not...I'm not!"

Misha frowns.

"You were promised to me. Your father and I had a deal."

"I don't care!" The boy hollers. "Burn in Hell, you pervert."

Wrong choice of words apparently. Furious, Senator Collins surges towards him, seizing him by the hair on the back of his head. Jared whimpers, fighting away from him. Misha chases him around the room, knocking over furniture and shouting crude obscenities at the boy.

Jared manages to escape the room, but Misha is in hot pursuit. He rushes down the stairs, calling for Daddy, but no one answers him. The only sound that calls back is music from the stereo system.

I Ran (So Far Away).

Oddly fitting.

He flees into the dining room, but Misha catches up to him. He slams him face down on the table, spreading his legs with a twisted chuckle.

"I'm getting what I paid for one way or another!"

Jared continues to fight back against him, elbowing him in the eye. Once again, he flees from the man, ending up in the living room. Looking around, Jared spots a thick golden candlestick above the fireplace. He grabs it, going back into the dining room where he left Misha. The man recovers just as Jared whacks him over the head with the candlestick.

He hits the floor, whining and wailing like a small child. Jared prepares to hit him again, shouting, but he hears Daddy call his name.

"Oh, sweet Jared," Daddy sighs, stepping out of the kitchen with two of his men. "What are you doing to our guest?"

Jared sneers, ready to pulverize the Senator's face. "I think you know what I'm doing, you motherf--"

"Behave."

"We had a deal, Gerald!" Misha cries, spitting out blood onto the polished floor. "What the fuck!?"

Daddy bends down, looking Misha in the face. He takes his cellphone, showing him a recording of the Senator molesting then attacking Jared upstairs in the guest bedroom. Misha's eyes widen in fear, and Jared finally understands.

He gets it now.

" _I have a feeling this will work out just the way I want it to."_

His father is a smart man, but he's also the worst kind of man to ever exist. No matter what Misha would've done, it would've all been caught on tape. And if _that_  was recorded, then everything Jared said about Daddy was too.

Father and son share a knowing look towards one another. This will be a conversation and a punishment for another time.

Daddy huffs. "Everytime I think that I'm the scum of the earth, I think about people like you: child predators, men who'll stick their dick in anyone weaker than they are. I may be a bastard, but at least I'm not you. I'd like to thank you for your donation, however. It'll help a lot. When you're dead, this video will go to your wife and children. I want your entire legacy to be tarnished."

Misha rests his head on the floor, defeated and disgraced. Meanwhile, Daddy nods to Jared with a huge smile.

"Finish the job, my Prince. Get those hands dirty."

"He's not worth it." Jared says.

"Why, of course he is. Think about what he was going to do to you--think about what he's done to other boys like you. Men like him don't stop until someone steps in to take matters into their own hands. And now..." Daddy gestures towards the candlestick. "It's in your hands."

It's a trigger.

Jared twitches, body pulsating.

He tries to push it down, to overcome the feeling, but doesn't go away. The murderous rage that took over his body when he killed Ty is coming back, and he can't stop it.

So he gives into it.

Impulsively, Jared strikes Misha over the head again. This time, some of his brain shows. Undeterred, Jared continues to strike him until his head is nothing but a bloody pulp. He drops the candlestick by Misha's head, wandering over into his father's embrace. Daddy kisses the top of his head, tapping his blood-slicked cheek.

"Good boy. Go get cleaned up and ready for bed. I'll take care of this. Proud of you, Jared. Family first?"

"Family first."

Jared walks away and up the stairs from the carnage like a zombie.

He'll kill him one day, and maybe he'll take his own life afterwards.

It'd be better if this bloodline ended.

****

Jared sighs in content as he climbs into the front seat of Jensen's car. He's used to sitting in the back, but not tonight. Tonight he just wants to be free. He called Jensen after dinner, asking him to take him for a ride. To nowhere in particular, mind you, just to get out of the house for a while. Surprisingly, Daddy allowed it.

He and Jensen haven't had many issues since his employment, and Jared counts that as a win. Jensen knows better than to wuestion Daddy on anything he does. Doing so will result in him meeting an early grave. Jared doesn't want that. He actually likes Jensen.

They talk to each other about everything. It's easier than talking to Stephen or even Daddy. With Jensen he can truly be himself. Eventually, Jensen drives them to an area that Jared's never been to before. There's a building nearby with a sign. Jared grins happily.

It's a Drive-in Theater! Jensen takes a glance at Jared with an equally enthusiastic grin.

"Surprise."

"Surprise indeed!"

Jensen pulls up to the window. "Two please. Thanks."

He takes the tickets, driving up to the lot where the other cars are. This isn't a movie theater, but it's dangerously close, and Jared loves it already. Before them is a large white screen displaying a few commercials and trailers before the feature. Jensen reaches into his jacket pockets, pulling out a variety of snacks and treats. He hands a few to Jared who accepts them quite eagerly.

Jared forgets about everything that happened the night prior now that he's with Jensen.

Jensen.

Jensen...

_JensenJensenJensenJensen..._

He's out of this world. He's tough and brash, but kind and gentle.

About halfway through the movie, Jensen puts his arm over the back of Jared's seat, unconsciously playing with the curls at the end of his hair. Jared blushes, secretly loving the feeling.

"Thank you for this, Jensen. It means a lot. You have no idea how much I needed this."

Jensen grins. "Don't sweat it. I figured you might need a break from whatever's troubling you."

"Is this...is this a date?"

"I don't know..." Jensen turns his head to the side, and Jared becomes completely lost in his emerald green portals. "Did you want it to be?"

And just like that, Jared feels safer than he's ever been in his life. Isn't that ironic? Feeling safe with one of his Daddy's ruthless thugs. Still, it's much better than being at home.

Jared scoots closer to Jensen, sitting beside, laying his head on his shoulder. He takes his hand in his own, smiling at the projection.

"Most certainly."

He's in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like these little daily updates. Pretty cool lol.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know that was...a lot lol. For those asking, I didn't include "Major Character Death" in the tags because--SPOILERS--Jensen might still be alive. I do have ideas for more chapters, so stay tuned I guess! Until next time. <3


End file.
